gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
How Deep Is Your Love
How Deep Is Your Love ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Saturday Night Glee-ver, und wird von Rachel mit der Jazzband gesungen. Sie singt ihn für Finn, weil dieser verwirrt wegen seinen Träume und seiner Zukunft ist. Während des Songs sitzen die beiden in Emmas Büro, wo diese ihm Broschüren von Colleges gibt. Jedoch wird er von Will später dabei erwischt, wie er sie wegwirft. Das Original stammt von den Bee Gees aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Saturday Night Fever" aus dem Jahr 1977. Lyrics Jazzband: Oohh Rachel: Ooh I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain And the moment that you wander far from me I wanna feel you in my arms again And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love Then you softly leave And it's me you need to show Rachel mit Jazzband: How deep is your love Jazzband: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Ooh Rachel mit Jazzband: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Rachel: I believe in you You know the door to my very soul You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour You're my savior when I fall And you may not think I care for you When you know down inside that I really do And it's me you need to show Rachel mit Jazzband: How deep is your love Jazzband: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Ooh Rachel mit Jazzband: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Da da da da Rachel: And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love, Then you softly leave And it's me you need to show Rachel mit Jazzband: How deep is your love Jazzband: How deep is your love How deep is your love I really need to learn Rachel: Ooh I really need to learn Jazzband: 'Cause we're Rachel mit Jazzband: Living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Dada Rachel: Ooh oh oh Jazzband: How deep is your love How deep is your love I really need to learn Rachel mit Jazzband: 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Rachel: Yeah! Jazzband: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Oh Rachel mit Jazzband: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be Rachel: We belong to you and me Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry